Darkness in her soul
by GXobiliskgirl79
Summary: Join the Kriky sisters as they start there lives at Duel Acedamy. Watch them make both friends and enemys. Watch them deal with the ups and downs of boarding school life. And we all know, on Duel Academy, there's no such thing as a normal day.
1. Entrance Exam

**Darkness in her soul**

" Come on sissy, or will be late for the entrance exams!"

I heard my twin sister call. " I smiled and rolled mt eyes before I shouted back " Alright I'm coming!" as I picked up my pace sightly.

We finally arrived at the Kaiba dome a bit early for our exams.

Oh! Sorry, I forgot to Inrodouce myself. My name is Vanessa Kriky. I'm 15 years old & a bit of a punk, I have long, wavy brown hair. I love the color black and poking things with a stick.

My sister Elizabeth is really girly, she has shoulder length browm hair , * sigh* she loves pink, for some reason, and surfing the web.

We may be a little different but we have a ton in common. .For one we both love dueling with all our hearts.

Anyway back to today, as we went to register, I saw my friend Taylor already in a yellow uniform.

Taylor has long chocolate brown hair is very excitable. She gets very upset very easily. She loves pink to. * sigh* My friends are nuts.

" Hey Taylor! " I called. She turned and looked at me before running over to hug me and Lizzie.

" So you got in huh?" said Lizzie checking out Taylor's uniform.

Taylor gave us a beaming smile, " Yeah, Ra Yellow! I was hoping for Obilisk Blue though."

She turned toward me. "What dorm are you hoping for?" she asked.

" Hmm? Probably Slifer Red." I said. I then heard my sister gasp.

" Eww! Why that one? Why not Obilisk?" she asked rather loudly.

" Because I want to work my way up to Oiblisk." She seemed to understand what I was saying, so she nodded and smiled. " Will Vanessa and Elizabeth Kirky please report to duel field #2." A voice over the intercome said.

Elizabeth and I looked at each other, " Ready to kick some ass?" I asked confidence rising in my voice.  
She flashed me a confident smile. " I was born ready" I could literally see the pride in her jade green eyes.

We walked side by side as we put our duel disks on our arms and our decks in the slots.

As we walked on to the field, I saw two teachers looking at us. One a really gay-looking guy with pink ruffles on his outfit and long blond hair in a ponytail. The other teacher was a really pretty woman, with red hair in a ponytail also. And while the man had a rather cold smile on his face, the woman had a very warm smile on hers.

" Hello girls. She greeted us. I returned her smile. " Hi" Lizzie and I said in uni sin. " I'm Fonda Fontaine and this is Dr. Vellian Crowler. she said.

I giggled at Crowlers name. "So are you ready to lose?" he asked in a cold voice.

I smirked really confidently. " Your on! losings not something really something were good at."

I saw Miss Fontaine smile at our eagerness. All four of us activated our duel disks, " Lets duel! " we all said at once.

And the duel began.

I know kinda sucky, but better than my first story you have to admit, right?!

Thanks to DoubleYouTeeEffx3 for some of the help with the spelling and the grammar.


	2. Exams & friends

Chapter 2

After a good 10 minutes of dueling, my sister and I crused our two new teachers. Miss Fontaine approcted us and shook our hands. " Well down girls." she said in a voice that reminded me of my dear, sweet mother.

" Thank you." we said in unisin agine.

She told us that we were oblisk blue matrail, but we could chose what ever drom we want, depending on our grades.

So after thanking our new teachers for a great duel, Lizzie and I walked up to registration. We signed a few documents and got our uniforms. We went to the girls bathroom to change.

5 minutes later, we came out of the stalls in almost indentical outfits. The only real differnce was that mine was red and Lizzie's was blue. After fixing our hair and make-up, we went back outside to join Taylor.

" Jaden Yuki please resort to exaimin field 4." viocie on the intercom said.

"Hey lets go check out that duel. I bet it'll be cool." I suggested.  
"Sure, why not, beats standing here." they said. We walked up to a baclony and ended up stading next to a blue haired boy about 17 years old, and a blond haired girl about our age.

" Hi" I said to the to teens nex to us.

They smiled. "Hi" they both said back.

" I'm Vanessa, I'm a fresman and a Slifer." I said as I shook their hands.

"I'm Elizabeth, also a fresman and a Obilisk."

After Taylor introduced herself, They introduced themselves.

" I'm Zane" the blue haired boy said "I'm a senior and and Obilisk like you."looking at Lizzie, who blushed and giggled.

" I'm Alexis" the blond haired girl said, " I'm both a freshman and a obilisk." she said.

Zane turned his veiw on me, " Hey we watched your duel and saw your skill, so how come your in Slifer?" he asked.

I smiled and shrugged. " I guess that I wanted to start from the bottem." He nodded and we turned our gaze towared duel field number 4. We saw a boy of about 15, summen Elemantal hero Avian.

"Hmm, whats he planning? I thoght to myself

The duel was over in mear miunets, as the boy who was named Jaden, beat Chrowler as quickly as I had. I smiled, " Wow, I'm ganna have to have duel this kid." I said outloud.

Then suddenly I see a Winged Kuriboh by the boy. I shook my head and blinked. I must have been up to late aranging my deck or something, cause now I'm starting to see duel monsters.  
" Hey Lizzie, do you see that Winged Kuriboh there?"I wispered.

" NOw that you metion it I do." she awsered. " We must be thinking about dueling to hard. I'm sure it's nothing." she assured me. " Yeah, your probly right." I agreed. After the tests were all finshed, our teachers summened all students who passed to the front of the Kaiba dorm. They gave a long speech about how drugs, acohol, and wepons were agenst the rules.

While they said that I couldn't help but think, " Well Duh!" They said that the ship for duel academy would leave in two weeks, so use that time wisely. I had this feeling that this year was going to be intersting.


	3. Family time

Chapter 3

"Hey dad! Were home!" We shouted as we walked in the door.

I saw my dad run out of the kitchen, still in his business suit still on from work. We hid behind a archway.

" Dad guess what." He smiled as he thought for a moment.

" Hmm, I give up what?" he asked, still smiling.

Lizzie and I jumped out from behind the archway, revealing our new uniforms.  
"We got in!" we shouted at the same moment.

He ran forward and pulled us into a strangling hug. " Girls, I'm so proud of you! I knew you could do it. Did you duel in a tag team?" He asked after congratulating us. We both nodded.

" I have one more qustion. Why are you in differnt uniforms?" he asked while staring at my red uniform. I explaned to him about my choice to start at the bottem. He smiled, " What a wise choice. So when do you leave for the academy?" he asked.

"Two weeks." I said. His eyes seemed to widen.

"We should go upstairs to pack your things so were not rushing when the time draws close." he said wisely. We all nodded and headed upstairs to pack our things.  
We went up to our rooms to get anything we would either want or need for the academy. I packed a few shirts,jean skirts, socks and leggings, underclothes and arm-warmers. I also packed some hair ties,a brush, shampoo & conditioner, a bar of my favorite soap, and a special necklace my mom gave me when I was two.

I touched the half heart shaped pendent with my hand, It felt cool and smooth. I placed the chain over my head and slipped the pendent over my shirt. I sighed thinking about my mother.

My mom died in a car accident only half a year ago, so my dad,sister, and I are still grieving. Since then my dad has been alot stricter with Lizzie and me Were still allowed to hang out with our friends and stuff like that, but now we have a bunch of new rules that we never had when mom was alive like curfews and stuff like that, but we know that he's just worried about me and my sister. We love him to death.

" Nessa! Dinner!" I heard my dad shout. I smiled, my dad was a great cook so his meals and love always had a special place in my heart. I forced myself off memory lane and I almost ran down the stairs and into the dining room. On the table was a large amount of chicken, rice ,mashed potatoes, chicken gravy and peas. I smiled sadly, I would miss family meals together like this. I then joined my sister at the table and ate my very favorite meal.


	4. Saying Goodbye :

Chapter 4!!!!

*Two weeks later*Day before boat leaves* I found myself standing at mom's grave,with a rose in my hand. Roses had always been my moms favorite flower, so i wanted to give her something special before i leave. I placed the rose on the grassy mound and sat down. "Hi mom." I said softly for fear that if i spoke any louder i would burst into tears. "so tomorrow I'm leaving for the academy" I said. "I'll make you proud mom,i promise." I said sadly.

I heard my cell phone ringing. As i pick it up to answer it, I heard a strange group of voices, but not ones i recognized coming from my card case. I ignored them & answered my phone. "Hey". It was Lizzie. "Dad wants us to come home. He says he wants to get some last minute things." she explained. "Alright, I'll be home soon." I said & we both hung up. I kissed moms grave as i stood up to leave.

"Your a duelist aren't you?" asked from behind that made me jump. I spun around on my heels and spotted a middle aged man with a duel disk on his left arm. "Hmmm Yeah." I answered. I saw him open his card case & pull out a card."Here,I want you to have this." he said handing me a card."Thank you,but what for?" I asked in a small voice. "Something tells me that it belongs to you." He explained simply. I took the card in my hand. It was a weaker monster, but my deck was full of weak monsters. "Thank you,I'll be sure to make you proud."I said. But when i looked up he was gone.

I shrugged and turned to mom's grave,"bye i will come back for Christmas."

And i walked back be continued........


	5. The family picture

Chapter 5

*At home* "Im back!" I called as I walked through the front door.

Dad came out of the kitchen. "Hi, Nessa." He said & smiled warmly.

"Hi dad", I said simply.

"Come in the dining room dear, I need to talk with you and your sister",he said. I nodded & sat down at our long,oval shaped table. Dad and Lizzie entered the room and sat down. " Girls I need to give you something.",he said ,his voice sounding serious. We both nodded and continued to stare at him.

He reached down pulled out two small,nicely decorated boxes,and handed them to us. When I opened mine, it played a soft tune that I didn't recognize,but liked.

What shocked me the most, was the picture of my family when Lizzie and I were just born. I saw my dads loving smile,and I saw my moms soft brown eyes that were red from her happy tears, dad had once told me,I picked up my new picture and held it close to my heart. "Thank you dad" I said as I got up to hug him.I could feel warm tears stream down my face. When we pulled away, he used his thumb to wipe away my tears. "Your welcome".

After that I went upstairs to to take a shower and get ready for bed. The warmth of water was like a heaven on earth. After i washed myself and changed into my black nightgown, I went to the bathroom mirror to put my hair in braids and brush my teeth.

Before i turned off my lamp, I grabbed a rectangle shaped picture frame from my closet. I walked swiftly across the room and grabbed my new picture. Carefully as not to bend the edges, I placed it neatly in the frame.I then placed it on my nightstand and crawled into bed.

"Here i come Duel Academy". I said as I drifted in to a deep slumber.


	6. Start of a journey

Chapter 6

* Just before leaving* After we said goodbye to dad and walked over to our plane, Lizzie started to hyperventilate. We stood next to a small plane that was loading with first years. izzie has always been afrid to fly so Taylor and I would be sitting next to her for that very reason.

" Hi Vanessa." said a fimalier voice from behind me.  
I turned around to see Alexis walking towards us.

" Hi Alexis, how are you?" I resonded politly.

She smiled, " Good and you?" she asked back.

" I'm fine, thanks, Well here we are, the day of departer. I'm so nervous." I said.

"Hey! Waht about me!? I'm scared to at the thought of flying there & your nervous about just going to the school!? Thanks Nessa, big help!" Lizzie yelled.

Alexis and I looked at each other and then started to laughing histricly as we boarded the plane. As fate would have it, she ended up sitting in front of us so we could chat. I looked around and didn't see Zane.

"Hey Alexis, where Zane?" I asked.

"The seniors and second years left a few days ago, so he left with my older brother, Atticus." she explained clearly.

An older brother? I wonder if Lizzie would hit on him.

" Please fasten your seat belts, as we were about to take off." a bored sounding voice said over the intercome. After we all bucked our seat belts, I felt Lizzie's hand on mine as we jolted into the air. She hyperventelated for a few minuites, then finally calmed down enough to pull out a book and read. As for me, i pulled out my favorite pillow and blanket and told Lizzie to wake me up half an hour before we arrive. I really needed to pass time, and this was the easiest thing. Only 2 hours until I get to my dream school! 


	7. The Welcoming Ceremony

* Arrival* " Nessa. Nessa! Wake up! almost there." I heard my sisters voice saying. I let my eyes flutter open to see my sister's facenear my ear.

"Hey sleepyhead!" she said cheerfully.

I smiledand sat up. I picked my blanket and pillow off the floor and placed them one of my bags.

"So how long till we get there?" I asked my voice full of excitment.

'About 10 minutes." she anwsered, also excited.

" Aww, your finally awake are you?" I hear Alexis teasing from in front of us.

I rolled my eyes and giggled. " So are you excited Alexis?" I asked my friend.

"Please call me Lexi, and yes I'm super excited." she said, her voice matching ours almost exactly.

*10 minutes later* "And if you look out the window to your right, you'll see your home for the next four years." Another bored sounding vocie said over the intercom once agine.

Lizzie and I crowded around our window as Duel Academy came into veiw. I touched the heart pendent around my neck. " I'm here now mom. I'll make you proud, I promise that I'll shine like a star." I said silently to myself.

*Welcoming Ceremony* My friends and I stood with the rest of the students in the large aditorun, staring at a large screen.

Suddenly an older man appered on the screen with a happy smile on his face.

" Hello my students. My name is Sheppered, the headmaster here and you are the best and birtest young duelists in the world." he explanied. "Now please get setteled into your assined dorms. I asume they'lkl be quite cofterable, depending on how you ranked. Hahaha."

he laughed, but I knew that he wasn't joking. After the moniter turnrd off, I stood together with my friends. Together, we promised both ourselves and each other that we would have the best year ever. 


	8. New Roommates

Chapter 8

After the welcoming ceremony, our new teachers split us into two groups, the boys and the girls, and lead us to our seaprate dorms.

"Woah!" I said as we walked to the Obilisk blue girls dorm.

The outside looked like it was made of white marble, and had a blue roof. There were columns, like on buildings from Greece. A large garden was surrounded by a large crystale blue lake.

I said goodbye to Lizzie and Lexi and countiued on the walk to the dorms with all my new classmates.

I't didn't take long before we were standing in front of the Ra yellow girls dorm. It wasn't as grand as the Obilisk dorm, but it still looked very nice. The walls were a pale yellow color and the base boards were white to match their uniforms.

After a teary goodbye hug from Taylor, the Slifer girls were the last ones to find their dorm.

The Slifer dorm wasn't very nive looking, but the rooms may be comfy.  
I loved the nutarl colors of the walls and roof. I esspacly loved the veiw of the ocean.

After we arrived at our dorm, we were all given two things. 1. A PDA, and 2. a card with our room number and names of our roommates. My car said " Linda Mackey" and "Kaite Jones". After studying my card for a few minutes, I headed to room 420.

When I opened the door, I saw two girls about my age unpacking their bags. "Hi" said one of the girls. She had long, wasit lengh black hair and shiny green eyes.

The other girl was a blond haried girl with large blue eyes. She seemed to be shy, but we just met so I don't know yet.

"My name is Linda and this is Katie." the black haired girl introduced.

"Hi, I'm Vanessa, your new roommate." I said as I shook Linda's hand.

I could already tell we were all going to be great friends. 


	9. Enemys

Chapter 9

While Linda and Katie and I were unpacking, we were sharing stories about our families.

"My mom is a duelist in the prolegues. My dad is the head of a large company, so I don't see alot during the day. I have a five year old sister, but she's a better duelist then I'll ever be!" Katie had told us.

" Well my mom and dad are both pros, I wanted to follow in there footsteps. But I decided to start at slifer to see what all the dorms are like." Linda expland.

"My mom died half a year ago in a car accident, but my family is trying to move on. My dad is a CEO of a large company so we quite a bit of money. I have a twin sister in Obilisk. I was offered to go Obilisk, but I chose to work my way up, like you Linda." I said abit sad.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your mom Vanessa." Katie said, surpised at the fact my mom was gone.

I simled. " Thanks Katie. But I have my doubts that it was an accident. My mom wasn't a very nice duelist,and by that I mean she made alot of enemys, so someone might have done it on purpose, but I'll probly never know." I said.

Decieding to change the subject, Linda decided we should all go outside and chile.

" Hey why don't I take you guys to meet my sister and other friends?" I suggested. Linda and Katie both smiled and nodded.

*On the path toward the Ra girls dorm.* "So my sister and I are twins,but I'm ten miunets older. My friend Taylor is in Ra Yellow. My other new friend, besides you guys, is in Oblisik with my sister. Her name is Alexis." I explained as we were were walking toward Ra.

"Katie, you seem alittle nervous, you gonna be okay?" Linda asked the shaky girl.

"Yeah, it's just that I've never meet anyone from Ra or Oblisik before, so I'm worried that they won't like me." she said. "Not like I'm any good at dueling anyway. I'm going to be in Slifer forever." she coutiued sadly.

Linda and I looked at each other sadly. Katie defintly had confidence problems that we would have to help her with.

I walked over and placed a hand on Katie's shoulder. "Katie, Linda and I will help you anytime you want. Just say the word." I said.

Katie looked happy, "Thanks Vanessa."

*Ra girls dorm court yard*  
Honestly, it wasn't that hard to find Taylor. Partly because when she saw me she started jumping up and down and shouting at the top of her lungs,"Nessa! Nessa! I'm, over here!" she shouted.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Alright, I'm coming!" I shouted back.

"What are YOU doing here Slifer slackers!?" a vocie from behide us yelled.

to be countiuend 


	10. The Bitch

Chapter 10

I spun around on my heels to see a gang of bitchy-looking girls standing in front of me. The one I took the most notice in was a girl who was about my age.

She had long striat blond hair and blue eyes. She and all the other girls wore the same thing, but it wasn't the normal Ra girls uinform. Instead it consted of white capre pants and yellow sneakers with white laces. They wore the normal top though.

"You didn,t anwser my question. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?" she scearmed so loud, that everyone stopped talking and stared at us. Katie got so scared that she hid behide Linda, who remanied standing tall.

"Well, we were going to see our friend, untill SOMEONE interrupted us!" I said in a venoumes voice that made everyone gasp in either fear or shock.

She approcted me, pushed me back sightly. I stood my ground, looked at her, raised my fist, and watched it connect with her jaw. I smirked as she fell to the ground with a thud.

What happened next shocked me. The entire Ra girls dorm came up to me and started cheering. Okay, I guss I'm a hero now. 


	11. New teacher

Chapter 11:

"Take that you stupid whore!" I shouted as her friends helped her up.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" she screamed at me.

That's when all hell broke lose. The girl grabbed my long hair and pulled hard. I cried out in slight pain.

"Oh, your really gonna regret the day you ever fucked with me!" I shouted.

I full on bitch slapped her so hard that she fell to the ground again.

"Whoa! Break it up girls!" a feminine vocie said from behind us.

"She started it Professor!" the blond haired bitch claimed.

"A likly story Sliken. I'll ask the girls around here." the woman replied in a cold voice.

The woman was a very beautiful young woman with long brown hair that ended at her waist. Her deep blue eyes showed a slight trace of anger.

She approched my friends to question them about the fight.

* * *

For how long we stood there, I don't know, but to me, it felt like hours. Luckily the woman approached me with a smile.

"Are you alright dear? I'm sorry about what Sliken did, she has a history for being violent toward Slifers." she said.

I smiled back.

"Yeah I'm ok, thanks." I thanked her.

She turned toward Sliken, her exspression changing from kindness to anger.

"You, young lady, will be in detention for the next couple of weeks. weve been over this many times before! Now report to the Chancellers office!" she yelled at the older girl.

As Sliken marched to the Chancellers office, the young woman took me to the nurse's office to check out my wounds.

"Oh and by the way, I'm Professer Marie. I teach history. Glad to meet you" she said.

I smiled, "Glad to meet you to Professer." I said.

To be contiuned.


End file.
